


F ♥ S

by risowator



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator





	

  



End file.
